online dating services
by JBinWhitePants7
Summary: selena and nate meet online. will they be solemates?will they hate eachother? find out Smitchie Nelena. also co written by Zacsgurls86
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first story, and my cuzin ZacsGurl86 is helping me buy co-writting it, if you don't like it I'm sorry I'm just new to this so review is you like it!!This is about Selena Russo at 20 and is trying to get a boyfriend. So she goes on one of those dating service things. One day she finally gets the perfect guy**

**Disclaimer-I don't own connect3 or nate or shane or jason or Mitchie, I do own Mitchie and Shane's kid (Alyssa) and Selena Russo**(ha ha Selena Russo like selena gomez and Alex Russo together lolololol)

**Selena's POV**

Yea so I'm 20 years old and I don't have a boyfriend. My friend Mitchie told me about those dating online things so I can get a boyfriend. The day I started it Mitchie came over to help me do everything because I guess her sister did it before. The doorbell rang so I got up from my computer to get it.

"Hey Selena", said my best friend.

"Hey come in. Ok I signed up and everything ,but what do I do?"She explained everything and we looked at the guys accounts. What stunk was they couldn't show pictures of them. There was this one guy who seemed great so I started to talk to him. Mitchie had to go because she had to go check on her baby. She's married to Shane Grey (lucky huh?).They've been married for one year now and has 1 kid named Alyssa. She's 6 months old and has a head full of chocolate brown hair. She's the cutest thing I've ever seen. So anyway the guys name was Nate, but it didn't have his last name. He was 21. He loves music and is very competitive. His screename on the website is guitarplayer15. Mine is fasionpolice911. It fits my personality because I am a designer. I fell in love with clothes after I stopped acting and singing. He said to me

"I feel like I know you. You seem so familiar." It was so true I felt like I knew him too.

"Yea I know" I said back to him.

"We should hang out sometime!" Nate said.

"Ok. Call me sometime" then I signed off. It was Wednesday and we were meeting on Friday. I called Mitchie and said I was coming over. I was so excited.

**Shane's POV **

Mitchie answered the door to find Selena jumping up and down. "Hey Shane. How are you?"Selena said to me while I was watching TV.

"I'm fine you?" I asked."I feel great, perfect, happy-"She was cut off by Mitchie.

"We get it, Sel" she said rocking the baby back and forth.

"Why are you so happy?"I questioned.

"I meet this guy on the website. He wants to meet me on Friday!"She looked like she was a little kid getting a huge lollipop.

"I told her to go on that website that my sister went on."My wife said to me.

"Oh!"I said. Mitchie and Selena talked for a while, but then the baby had to go to sleep so Selena went home.

"She seems really happy!"I said smiling to Mitchie."That was nice of you, honey"

"Thanks sweety." she said getting into her pajamas. She had to go to work tomorrow so she went to bed. I had work in the morning too so I had to go to bed. She works with Selena at a shop they made together. I work in a band called Connect 3 with my two best friends,Jason and Nate. Just then my phone started to ring. "Hello?" I asked.

"Shane? It's Nate." Nate said frantically.

"Geez man whats the problem." I asked laughing.

"I met this girl, actually I didn't meet her, not yet. We were talking online, and were gonna meet on Friday. Dude, she's amazing, i feel like i've known her forever." He said fast.

"Do you even know her name?" I asked, this always happenes with Nate.

"Yes!...No but that doesnt mean anything." He said.

"Yeah sure dude. Okay i have to go, Mitch is going to bed. By buddy have fun with Ms No-name." I said to him laughing.

"Haha. Shut up." Nate said hanging up. I walked over to Mitchie still laughing, she looked up at me.

"What's so funny?" She asked me.

"Nate's going on a date with some girl." I said to her still laughing.

**Ok it's a really short but if you guys like it ill make more later. Tell me if you like it or if you hate it! Thanks guys**


	2. Chapter 2

Online services chpt2

**Ok so everyone has been saying update so here it goes. its almost nine so I got to go soon .IM TIRED! So tell me if u hate it or love it!!!oh and its been a few days now and it's the day of their date!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYONE-except for Selena Russo and Nate .**

**Shane's POV-Thursday**

It was Thursday afternoon and Mitchie and I just got back from work.

"Shane, how are you?" she asked me.

"I'm good, how are you?" I said sitting down eating my sandwich. She looked at me when my mouth was full and mumbled something, I think she said I was a pig.

I'm fine, Shane" she said.

"Have you talked to Selena lately?" I asked as I just swallowed.

"No, but I'll call her now!" she said dialing the phone.

"Hello." Selena said picking up.

"Hey Sel. I'm coming over ?" My wife asked. Then Selena said something but I don't know what. "Bye Shane I'm going to the mall. Love you bye." and with that she kissed me on the cheek and left.

"Greeeeaaaaaaaaaat.I'm alone. Now what do I do?" I said frustrated.

**Selena's POV **(Friday)

_Ding dong ding dong……….dingdongdingdongdinggggg…dong._"OPEN UP SELENA!"Mitchie yelled through the door.

"I'M COMING MITCH!"I yelled at her. I was trying to pick out my clothes, but Mitchie, all of a sudden, doesn't know where I hide the key! "Gosh why are you screaming??"

"I went shopping for your date tonight!" she said excited.

"Why? I have clothes." I said to her

Well yea but these are better…no offenses!" she said to me in a calmed voice," See look how cute this is!" she said while holding up a really cute bright light pink shirt that was thin strapped. It had sequins all over the top part that faded to the bottom. Over it was a darker (but still light) pink shall. Then she held up these bright pink high heels. She gave me that plus a (same colored) skirt that can touch my knees.

"Okay never mind then! I like your stuff better!!!"I said after looking at the amazing clothes. "I love you Mitch!"

"I know!" she said all confidently. So I tried them on and I looked fantastic.

____________________________________________________________________

"Can you just drive me now?!?" I asked Mitchie as she was joking around. She was pretending to almost drop the keys.

"Fine!" she said still laughing.

"LET'S GO!" I said serious while getting into her husband's car.

"Okay gosh no need to yell!" she said and then we drove listening to music and talking.

_____________________________________________________________________

"Bye Mitch, thanks again!" I said waving bye.

"Have and when you get back call me and tell me everything!" she said extending 'everything'. Then she left. I was waiting on the front steps. That was where he told me to wait. Just then I saw a silver Volvo pull up. I saw someone step out hoping it was my date. Then I saw it was Nate from Shane's band. We've always been really good friends. So I ran up and hugged him.

"Hi, Nate! What are you doing here?" I asked him when I pulled away from the hug.

"I'm meeting a girl!" he said excited.

"Oh. I'm meeting a guy! That's weird." I said with a weird expression on my face.

"I know it's lame, but I met her on one of those dating things online" he said.

"Me…too. Weirder." I kind of whispered.

"Are you? Fasionpolice911?" he asked with doubt in his voice.

"Are you guitarplayer15" I asked knowing that it was him just in shock.

"Yeah, but how did this happen?" he asked. I was to in shock to answer .

**HA HA I'M NOT TELLING YOU WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT!!!Well I will eventually but not now**


End file.
